moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirisgarde Politics (Dark Dreams Epilogue)
This tale was written by Aldorae Starseeker as part of the aftermath of the Dark Dreams Incident. In the Archives of the Tirisgarde After the events of the Duskwood Campaign, Archmage Aldorae Starseeker dives deep into the Tirisgarde library. It was her intention to search for references, even anything close to the relic that they had encountered. Not entirely uncertain that the Order of the Nancy Teapot was a less-than-elaborate sham, she was concerned over the group's seemingly insatiable need for powerful artifacts. The fact that they chiefly sought those with enough power to destabilize an entire region was enough reason to worry, not to mention their questionable methods. An apprentice makes his way down to Aldorae's corner of the large archives she had made herself a temporary home in and jokingly knocked on a stack of unsorted tomes. "Archmage? The Council would like a report on Duskwood." Aldorae raises her head, if a bit slowly, from the book she was reading. Eventually her silver gaze fell upon the promising apprentice and she nods once. "I see... Thank you." She spoke clearly and without emotion, it was no loss of time to speak to the Council, after all. The apprentice disappears in the rotating arcane magicks of a teleportation spell and Aldorae quickly follows suit. The Violet Citadel Aldorae Starseeker appears before the Council of Six. The room was circular, as most rooms in the citadel were. The Council sat on a balcony that stretched itself in an arch across half the room. Aldorae herself stood upon a pedestal slightly below the Council, hovering in the middle of the room. A host of other Archmagi were gathered below this point in stadium seating, below everything else and opposite the balcony. Archmage Modera breaks the silence. "Archmage Aldorae Starseeker... You were tasked with ensuring the stability of the realm and the restoration of Duskwood. What have you to report on the matter?" As Aldorae spoke her words resonated throughout the chamber, obviously enhanced by some sort of magic. "The Duskwood Incident has been contained. The forces of Stormwind and their confederates effectively carried out their duties for their King and their country. I assisted them in a multitude of efforts across the region to ensure that it remain free of corruption." Modera and the other council members nod. Archmage Karlain was the next to speak. "What of your 'Umbra Ward'? Has it shown any effectiveness against the forces of shadow?" He asked in an inquisitive manner. Aldorae nods in the affirmative. "The immense amount of studying, and the exhaustive tests we have performed, show that the spell the Late Grand Magus Antonidas used against the Scourge is still effective against all forms of shadow magic. Field tests have shown that lesser beings of shadow are broken apart almost instantly and greater beings present with a weakened state. The best example would be a Wraith that harassed my team and was not attackable until it was caught within the confines of the ward itself." Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver speaks up. "And do you believe that such a spell could be used against the Knights of the Ebon Blade if the need arose?" Aldorae nods and responds again, this time much more quickly. "I do believe it would be a great asset in a conflict against any necromantic powers. Yes." This time Archmage Khadgar spoke, his speech flowing freely but it was as if he chose his words carefully. "And the threat to Duskwood... It is taken care of?" Aldorae sighs and holds her hands in front of her waist. "At the apex of the conflict a mighty, corrupt, tree was created. Upon its death a root-- a branch was collected; gnarled no doubt by the twisted forces working upon it. It contains, if you will, the dreams of the forces that wished to plunge Duskwood to further darkness..." Archmage Modera interrupts. "And the location of this branch?" Aldorae looks up to the woman and speaks confidently. "In the possession of Lord Jeremaias Auromere. There were no popular opinions on where the item could be held so he chose to leave it to King Anduin of Stormwind." The Council nods slowly but the rest of the Archmagi murmur to each other in faint whispers that grew into a constant din of conversation and rumor milling. Archmage Kalec speaks up finally. "Was there no way for you to suggest that the item be brought here? To Dalaran?" Aldorae shakes her head. "Each person was suggesting where they thought it would be safe. Everyone else came up with reasons why that was suspicious. It was a pathetic show for a power grab, but that is what it was. Each one present thought their suggestion was noble and the others tainted. If I had suggested Dalaran they could just as easily had claimed I was trying to consolidate power for this Council...." She pauses for a moment, collecting herself, as if recalling the memory of that night caused her stress. "Lord Auromere, I believe, is one to be trusted. I believe his word when he speaks on taking this to King Wrynn. All we need to do is ensure that it is sent to Dalaran to be properly studied and contained." The rest of the Council nods and Modera speaks again. "While we are not entirely pleased with how many hands this potentially dangerous artifact is changing, this Council can trust the word of the King. Although... you could not secure it yourself? You could not convince the Alliance that the Kirin Tor are capable of handling such an object?" Aldorae sighs. "Tensions were high... I believe that once King Anduin sees the artifact, and is informed about what it could do, we would be the first thought in containing its power." Modera responds quickly. "Let us be sure that he does. Something that can destabilize an area as large as Duskwood? That is not something for normal minds to try and comprehend. Archmage Aldorae Starseeker, in the past you have been tasked with monitoring Azeroth's leylines and ensuring we are prepared for any intrusion from the Legion. You have performed this task well. Now you are tasked with ensuring that this item makes its way to secure hands. Do not fail us." The Council teleports away and the rest of the Archmagi below are left to gossip and rumor, as many people are apt to do anyway. Aldorae casts herself away from the chamber after a moment, back to the Hall of the Guardian. Category:Dark Dreams Incident Category:Stories Category:Kirin Tor